


Meltdown

by OliveTheClimber, Pinkfluffylion



Series: Autistic!Amity AU [1]
Category: Lumity - Fandom, The Owl House
Genre: Amity is autistic, Autism Meltdown, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Luz is great at comfort, Meltdown, Self harm (hitting biting), sleepover (eventually)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25873084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliveTheClimber/pseuds/OliveTheClimber, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkfluffylion/pseuds/Pinkfluffylion
Summary: All through Amity’s life she was taught one thing about emotions: they are private.When amity starts to feel things unravel, she attempts to escape.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Amity/Luz
Series: Autistic!Amity AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888339
Comments: 105
Kudos: 2409





	1. The Woods

**Author's Note:**

> This is a total vent fic/me projecting onto amity. It’ll get gayer as it goes...

Amity Blight knew one thing at this moment: she did not want to be here. She sat in her bed, looking down at a spilled mug as she felt her body begin to tremble. Usually something as trivial as spilling her mug wouldn’t get to her, but she had just been yelled at by her parents.

She thought back to what they said. Their words shot holes into Amity’s heart, as she stood there taking it all in. After getting banished to her room, Amity had rushed back to her bed for comfort, her bag knocking over the mug that was left on her bedside table. The green-haired witch began to unravel.

Amity, starting to anxiously pat her thigh, began looking around her room. Her eyes shot from the books on her bookshelf, then to her closet, before finally settling back at her spilled beverage. That’s when she knew she had to leave. She felt something building up inside of her. Something she could not let anyone see.

The youngest Blight rose up from her bed, as the thought of leaving entered her mind. This wasn’t the first time she had done this, so leaving was nothing new. She walked over to the window, pointing a finger at the ground below her. Taking a deep breath, the girl shakingly drew a magic circle at the ground below her.

“Abomination, help.” She whispered pleadingly, a purple gooey mass began to rise from the ground. The abomination reached up its arm, extending up toward Amity’s window. Amity weakly crawled out her window and into the abominations hand as it lowered down.

Amity had done this before. She was surprisingly thankful her parents forced her into the abomination track.

The abomination held Amity close to its chest waiting for a command. It looked down at the small witchling in its hand, seeing the tears begin to well up in her eyes. Amity nodded her head towards the woods. The abomination started to make its way from the Blight household to the woods beyond.

Once Amity’s house was out of sight, she could feel it all begin to crash down on her. Like a tower of plates falling from the highest cabinet, she started to shatter. Her shaky breath became quick and irregular, going from bouts of hyperventilation to short shallow breaths.

During a particularly calm moment, Amity looked up from the chest of the abomination to see she was much lower to the ground. The abomination had been slowly deteriorating as it made its way to the forest. It could barely hold her anymore.

“Abomination, stop!” Amity ordered. Nodding, the abomination set her shaking body down at the bottom of a tree before standing inanimately. At this point, her creation was about the height of her own sitting position. It had become much smaller than its original towering form. Amity looked at the creature pleadingly, for a few seconds, before it leaned forward to hug her. It didn’t take long before the abomination began to melt in her arms, goop beginning to drop onto her lap and into the forest floor. The shrinking form began to panic Amity. She did not want to be alone right now. She did not want to be abandoned.

As the last of the abomination faded away, Amity hugged what remained toward her. By the time she pulled her arms away from her chest, all that was left was a mess of goop covering her clothing and the ground she sat on. That was it.

She was alone.

Alone in the woods.

Alone with nothing but her thoughts.

In an instant, Amity’s breathing grew more panicked than it ever had been before, as she began gasping for air. She was breaking; she was melting; she was alone. Thoughts raced through the witch’s head, inaudible and unreadable, to an overwhelming degree. All she could do was scream. Scream, cry and choke on her tears. Why was she screaming? She didn’t know. Could it be the huge pain she felt in her chest? Or maybe the overwhelming thoughts in her head? Or maybe it was just a cry for help.

“Help?” Amity asked in her thoughts. Help was a terrifying concept. Help meant someone could see her like this. Help meant her reputation tarnished. Help meant she was vulnerable. She was vulnerable.

She was in the middle of the woods; trembling, screaming and crying. She was pulling aggressively at her hair with one arm, shoving her other hand in her mouth, before biting at it with more force than she realized.

Who would even help her? Her siblings? They loved her. She knew that to be true, but they weren’t here. She had left them. She left her family because she was afraid to be seen. Help was the last thing she wanted right now, but help was the one thing she knew she knew she needed.

* * *

Luz Noceda had been walking down a path in the woods, holding a basket in one hand and her phone in other. Eda wanted her to harvest some moonberries, magical berries that only show themselves at night. Luz’s mentor claimed she couldn’t harvest them personally because of her curse. Luz honestly wasn’t sure if that was the truth or just an excuse, but the human decided to play it safe and agree. The forest was very dark, aside from the faint glow of the moonlight above. It was oddly quiet out tonight. Most nights, the Boiling Isles were full of strange and horrific sounds that Luz could not even begin to explain. If she was being honest? It was pretty cool to hear that stuff instead of what she was used to.

In the distance, Luz noticed a faint glow.

“Moonberries!” Luz triumphantly whispered to herself, as she rushed over to harvest them. Before she could pick any berries a sound caught her attention. In the distance Luz could hear the sound of something crying… loudly. She pulled her hand back from the berries, before looking out toward the sound. Her head tilted a little, and she began to make her way to the source of the sounds.

It wasn’t hard to follow, but the cries were very painful. To hear something that helpless? Whatever it was or whoever was out there needed help, and Luz was going to help them. That’s what Azura would do, and that’s what Luz would do.

* * *

Amity was alone in the woods. She was in pain and had no idea what to do. She couldn’t control herself. She grasped at her hair and pulled on her messy clothing, trying to get a hold on any sense of reality. The witchling couldn’t think. That was, until she heard a noise…

Amity heard the sound of someone or something in the distance and that sound snapped her back into some form of reality. Just like that, the fear of being heard and possibly being killed by some night monster, rushed through her head causing her to freeze. She had stopped.  
Within a single moment, she stopped crying, stopped screaming, and she had stopped breathing. As Amity held her breath, her mind was filled with a single thought: don’t be seen and, most importantly, don’t be heard. This was a matter of life and death.

A light appeared out in the distance, as it came closer and closer. She heard a voice. A voice that she unfortunately recognized.

“Hello? Is anyone here? Do you need help?”

Amity let out a whisper.

“Luz.”

Luz appeared out from behind the trees, her eyes locked on Amity, who was still tense. The former bully was balled up and grasping her clothes in hopes that if she held on tight enough, she would dissolve into the bark of the tree she was leaning against.

“Amity, is that you?” Luz, gasping a little, asked concernedly, as she maneuvered the small orb of light towards Amity’s small body.

Amity said nothing. She couldn’t even look at Luz. This was it. This was the worst case scenario. Why couldn’t she just be left alone? To cry by herself until she passed out in the woods alone, like almost every other time this had happened? This was Luz, her crush of all people, finding her like this. The Blight girl felt like she wanted nothing more than to vanish into the shadows.

Luz knelt down next to Amity.

“Amity, what’s going on? Why are you out here alone?” The human girl asked, legitimate concern and worry filling her tone.

Amity made no response.

Luz, thinking for a moment on what she should do, placed her hand onto Amity's shoulder. This somehow caused her to shrink even more, the silence breaking as she let out a whine. On another day, the sensation of Luz's hands on her shoulders would have made her heart flutter. The warmth of the human's skin against her own... But now? That touch stung like a million needles piercing her skin.

Luz noticed the negative reaction and moved her hand away from the witch.

“Amity what happened?” Luz had no idea what was happening, but she knew she had to be there no matter what came out of Amity’s mouth.

Amity felt tears well up in her eyes, blinding her as she felt another surge of energy rumble in her body before letting out a loud wail. She grasped her hair again pulling as hard as she could. This couldn’t be happening. This wasn’t happening. Amity’s arms shook, pulling more and more until her fists were pounding against her head. She couldn’t control herself anymore. She screamed.

* * *

Luz could only watch as Amity Blight, Hexside's top student, her Grom dance partner, her... friend... screamed in agony as her balled up fists hit her own head. This was unexpected. A side of Amity that Luz would have never thought she had, let alone see, and it broke her heart.

Luz was beginning to panic. Amity was hurting herself! She was hitting herself and who knew what she would do next. She had magic! The sight was making Luz, herself, upset too. Tears were beginning to crawl down her face, and almost instinctively, she grabbed Amity's wrist's as tight as she could. She knew touch was the last thing Amity wanted right now but this was the only option she could see that would stop Amity from harming herself any further.

The screaming stopped as Amity’s wrists were now restrained, but her breathing reamined panicked as she breathed loudly from her mouth. Amity’s arms were attempting to break free, so it took a great deal of strength to keep them from moving. Luz moved Amity’s wrists together and pressed them towards her chest. The human also took her knees that were on the ground, pushing Amity’s legs together against them. Amity seemed to want to be small and Luz figured this would be the easiest and least dangerous way to keep her safe.

For a moment, Luz thought back to her mother. About a year prior, she had suffered from a panic attack. While she was still not fully sure what caused it, it seemed similar, yet less severe, than what Amity was going through right now. Her mother managed to calm her down by asking her to say five things she saw, four things she heard, three things she felt, two things she smelled, and one thing she tasted. There was nothing to lose, so Luz decided to try it out.

“Amity? Can you tell me something you see?”

No response.

“Amity. What is one thing you see right now?” Luz’s firm, yet gentle and calm tone of voice seemed to break through Amity’s walls.

Amity whined and pressed her eyes closed. She was silent for a while before opening them back up and speaking shrilly.

“A tree.”

Luz cracked a little bit of a smile. Maybe this would work.

“What are four other things you see?”

Amity began to look around, moving only her eyes. Her breath seemed to stabilize a little bit.

“I.. I see the dirt and the grass”

“Good. Good.” Luz nodded. “What else is there?”

“I see..” Amity started to sob a little. “I see abomination goop.”

Amity buried her face into her clamped together wrists, before letting loose a sob. Luz frowned slightly.

“Amity.. what’s one last thing that you can see?”

After a few more moments of sobbing, the witchling looked back up, this time at Luz.

"You." She managed to say, avoiding eye contact, but looking directly at her face.

Luz smiled. She noticed that Amity’s breathing was beginning to calm.

* * *

After going through all five senses, Amity began to feel much more centered. Somehow, each little thing that she pointed out grounded her back further and further into reality as each sense got harder to focus on. How did Luz know something like this would work?

Both girls had been silent for the past few minutes. They simply sat on the dark forest floor. Amity noticed that Luz had begun to loosen her grip on Amity’s wrists, before removing her hands completely. Her entire body felt like it was beginning to loosen, as she finally relaxed it. She had no choice, her body too tired to remain tense.  
A sigh escaped her mouth, and her tired body caused her to curl into Luz's chest.

After a few moments of blissfully peaceful silence, Luz spoke up.

"Hey, Amity... Do you need me to walk you home?"

The word home should not have elicited the panicked response in Amity's head that it did, but she knew she couldn't go back. Not now. That was the absolute last place she wanted to be.

"No... I can't."

Luz, much to Amity's delight, did not question her refusal. Rather, she sat there in thought for a moment, before looking straight at the witch.

"If you wanted to... You could come back to the Owl House with me. I'm pretty sure Eda wouldn't mind if you did." Luz's voice sounded so sure and confident, like when she had agreed to take Amity's place as Grom Queen.

As Luz spoke, Amity felt the other girl's hand pressed gently upon her back with a calming rub. It felt... nice. A single moment in time that she simply never wanted to leave. However, she was quickly brought back to reality by Luz asking the question again.

"Do you wanna come home to the Owl House with me?"

Without lifting her head away from Luz's chest, Amity nodded.


	2. Washing Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz takes Amity home to the Owl House after a particularly rough moment in the woods.

Luz walked back down the same path she had originally come from, although instead of bringing home a basket of moonberries, she was bringing back an Amity.

* * *

Amity had her arm draped around Luz’s shoulder, a supportive gesture she wasn’t used to. After an episode like this, it was usually extremely difficult to walk. Most times, Amity would find herself sleeping before moving on from where she had broken down. Considering the overall severity of today’s break down, she deep down knew it wasn’t the safest path to take. Luz walked slowly, something that was out of place for the normally energy-filled human. She had been walking slowly for her. The youngest Blight could feel a warmth overcome her.

Amity’s thoughts proceeded to drift towards Luz’s left hand, which was wrapped snug around her waist. The feeling made Amity’s heart go aflutter. She was being held close by her crush.

The walk back to the Owl House was silent, something Amity was comfortable with. She did not have the energy to engage in any conversation at the moment, and she definitely did not have energy to explain what had happened. To be quite frank, it was something not even Amity herself could not fully grasp.

Upon their arrival back at the Owl House, both had noticed that Hooty was asleep.

“Thank goodness…” Amity mumbled quietly, exhaustion clear in her voice.

“Don’t worry, Amity. Everyone’s probably asleep, so they won’t bother you.” Luz said, letting out a small chuckle.

Amity felt a rush of relief. No weird lies had to be told tonight. That was a problem for tomorrow.  
Luz gently opened the door, the lights of the living room coming to life. Despite having been in the house a grand total of twice, Amity found it just as unsettling as she initially did. The witchling’s eyes darted at the couch, but noticed Luz was walking her past it.

“Luz, where are you going? The couch is back there...” Amity asked, tilting her tired head a bit.

“The bathroom! We gotta get you cleaned up since… well… you’re a bit of a mess.” Luz managed to get out with a nervous giggle.  
“Oh yeah… Abomination goop.” Amity shivered at the very thought of how much of the magical purple goo was caught in her hair. “Gross.”

The two girls made their way to the house’s sole bathroom. Luz sat Amity down on the toilet seat, before running water for the bathtub. The human ran her hand underneath the running water to make sure it wasn’t freezing cold. Amity had never seen Luz be so quiet before. Despite its own oddness, Amity felt safe in the silence, only broken by running water. It was surprisingly comfortable.

* * *

Luz sat, looking at the bath as it ran. She couldn’t help but be worried. Why was Amity in the woods? What had made her so upset? Questions jumbled around in her head, her hand running back and forth in the water, attempting to evenly warm the bath. Once it reached a full enough level, where a person getting in would not cause overflow, she stopped the water.  
“Alright! Well… I guess I’ll leave you to it then.” Luz rose up from her crouched position and strided awkwardly past Amity towards the bathroom door.

“W-wait…!” Amity grabbed Luz’s arm tightly. “I really… I really don’t think I’m ready to be alone yet. Could you maybe… stay here until then?”

Luz was shocked. What? Stay? In the bathroom? While she was taking a bath? Heat rose in her cheeks as she thought about what that would entail.

“Uhhhhhhhhhh…!” Luz tended to play things off, but nerves were evident in her tone.

Amity’s cheeks flushed red more quickly than a gryphon’s flight on a windy day.

“Oh gosh, not like that! I mean… Yes? But… Ahhhhh! I’m sorry, Luz! Please ignore me! You’d just be turned around!” Amity said, flapping her hands embarrassedly. Her face was probably hot enough now to fry a lone egg.

“Heheh, yeah that makes a lot more sense.” Luz felt a wave of relief wash over her.  
Luz turned herself away from Amity, as to let her change out of the goop and dirt encrusted clothing. It seemed like quite a long time to get out of them, but she assumed Amity’s body was still exhausted and weak from her episode. After all, she could barely walk to the Owl House from the woods.  
Luz heard the sound of a gentle splash, as Amity dipped herself into the mostly warm water.

“This is nice… refreshing…” Amity took a deep sigh of relief.

Luz smiled to herself, knowing that while it took little to no talent to run a bath, it was still good to hear a relaxing sigh from Amity.

“You’ve been standing for a while, Luz. I know there’s not really much room in here, but I think you should sit down. It’s more comfortable than standing.” Amity said, relaxed in the tub of water.

Luz nodded, slowly backing up. She was careful not to trip on anything or turn around toward the tub. Once the back of her legs touched the tub, she lowered herself and leaned back on it. Her eyes fluttered shut for a moment, as the wonderful feeling of heat warmed her back. After a few moments of silence, Amity spoke up, breaking it.

“Luz… I’m sorry.”

“Huh? What for?” Luz wanted to turn her head in confusion, but she refrained. What could Amity possibly be sorry about?

“I’m sorry you had to see that…”

“Why would you be sorry for that?” Luz’s face turned to a frown.

“I wasn’t being considerate. It was wrong of me to subject you to me in that state…” Amity sounded extremely depressed and upset with herself. Self-disappointment was seething in her voice.

“What?” Luz turned her head as far as she could. “Amity, that’s not-”

“Shows of emotional vulnerability should NEVER be seen by others.” Amity had cut Luz off. “It’s something private, that I shouldn’t have gotten you mixed up in. I’m really sorry, Luz.”

Luz could not believe what she was hearing. Almost instinctively, she started to whip herself around, but caught herself just in time.

“Amity! I don’t know who made you think like that, but that’s totally wrong.” Luz pursed her lips together, her eyes slighting a bit. She felt both righteous anger boiling up inside of her alongside the sadness of what Amity had said. “You were upset, right? When you’re upset, you should get help! What happened was scary… You shouldn’t hide something like that!”

Luz couldn’t imagine the thought of going through something like that on her own. Her mother had always been by her side to hold her and keep her safe. The thought of what could have happened if she hadn’t found the witchling in the woods suddenly haunted her… What would have happened if she didn’t show up? So enraptured by the horrifying thought, she didn’t notice the tear rolling down her cheek.

* * *

Amity noticed Luz’s shaky breath. She was unsure what to say. She wasn’t even sure why Luz was so upset. Attempting to clear her head a little bit more, the Blight girl sunk deeper into the bathwater.  
Within a few moments, silence fell between them once again. This time, less comfortable than prior. Amity didn’t understand where Luz was coming from. Emotions were meant to be private, that is what she had always been told. That’s why she had a diary! One wasn’t meant to force their negativity onto others, it made you weak!

Unlike every other time she had broken down, though, Amity felt much better this time. Luz had found her. And because of that she was safe in the warmth of this bath. Because Luz had found her, her episode lasted hours less than it possibly could have.

But, now, Luz was upset! She was probably crying too! If she hadn’t seen her, then she wouldn’t be upset now. Amity sighed in defeat. All she did was pull Luz into something she was never meant to be a part of.

Amity noticed Luz slink down a bit.

“Luz?” Amity asked, concerned, as she sat up a bit.

“Amity… it’s scary to think that you don’t let people know when stuff like that happens… you could’ve hurt yourself. You needed help.”

Amity sighed, noticing Luz had begun to fidget with the rug below her.  
“What happened tonight… Does it happen often?” Luz asked, raising an eyebrow that nobody could see.

Amity was unsure how to respond. The only thing she could do was sink back into the bath, and allow herself to stare at the ceiling. If she were to be honest with anyone, especially about this, it would Luz.

“Depends… Usually not too often, maybe once a month? Some months tend to be worse than others... Sometimes life just feels like there’s too much going on. Then one little thing sets me off.” Amity sounded even more exhausted than she had earlier, despite the rest from the bath.

She heard Luz sniffling loudly. She was crying.

“I’m so sorry, Amity.”

* * *

For the remainder of Amity’s bath, Luz sat in silence. She nearly fell asleep listening to the rhythmic sounds of gentle splashing as Amity cleaned herself. Her heart had shattered upon hearing that what she witnessed was a routine part of Amity’s life. Luz couldn’t imagine what it must be like to deal with that all alone. A simple tap on her shoulder, however, was enough to eject Luz from where she sat so Amity could dry off.

“I’m all dried off now. You can turn around, you know, if you want.”

Luz turned around to see Amity wrapped up in Luz’s light blue towel. Her hair was shining from the water, and her usual ponytail was let down. This was the first time Luz had seen her hair like that. It was… pretty.

“Luz?” Amity asked.  
Luz flushed beet red upon realizing that she had been blankly staring at her.

“Oh right! C-clothing is pretty important!” Luz said, attempting to cover up her own flustered state. “Just give me a quick second!”

Luz bounded out of the bathroom, shutting the door behind her, toward the room she stayed in, looking to grab comfortable pajamas for Amity.

* * *

Amity, her foot tapping on the floor slightly, patiently waited for Luz to return with clothing. She wasn’t expecting anything extravagant, but anything was better than the goop and dirt covering her school uniform.

Her head turned, and she faced the reflection staring back at her in the mirror. She looked pale. The door opened slightly, Luz covering her eyes as she entered halfway.

“You all covered up?” Luz asked, not wanting to risk breaking privacy.

“Yes! You literally just saw me like a minute ago.” Amity smiled slightly.

Luz kicked the door the rest of the way open, revealing one hanger with a thin pink nightgown and another with… the otter pajamas.

“I wasn’t sure if you got cold or warm at night, so I brought you some options!” Luz said, looking overly proud with herself. Amity noticed Luz must have REALLY wanted an excuse to wear the otter pajamas.

Amity laughed, turning a bit, before grabbing the nightgown.

“Thanks, but I don’t think I’m gonna be an otter tonight.” She smiled at Luz.

“Well you’re missing out! That’s for sure!” Luz closed the door again.

Amity got herself changed, while Luz waited outside. The witch liked this nightgown. It smelled like Luz… Shaking her head a bit, she slapped her hands lightly against her face, before exiting the bathroom.

Amity opened the door, to see Luz was not only finally donning the otter pajamas, but also had her hands filled with a large pile of blankets.

“Wait… Are all those for me?” Amity asked, tilting her head a bit. It seemed like a bit much.

“Of course! Your fearless champion has to make sure her queen has a very comfortable sleep tonight!” Luz nodded excitedly, a genuine smile plastered on her face.

Amity wanted nothing more than to bury her face away permanently, as it once more burned bright red in reaction to being called Luz’s queen. It wasn’t the first time since Grom that Luz had referred to her as such, but every time caused her heart to beat just a tiny bit faster than the last.

“Thank you… Luz… Really.” Amity smiled, attempting to take the blankets from Luz. The otter girl hissed playfully, as she backed away.

“Nuh uh! I will be the one setting up your sleeping place tonight!”

Despite the cumbersome nature of the pajamas, Luz hurriedly made her way down the hallway. Amity stood in confusion for a moment. The couch was downstairs, not down the hall… Then it hit Amity like the winning goal of a Grudgby match.

She was about to have a sleepover with her one and only crush.


	3. Release

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amity enters Luz's bedroom, but the emotions are still welling up inside of her.

Walking down the dimly lit hallway of the Owl House, Amity made her way inside of the room Luz stayed in. Upon opening the door, she noticed Luz had begun to pile blankets into a single spot… right next to her sleeping bag.

Amity immediately felt a blush creep onto her face. Not only did Luz want Amity to sleep in the same room, but she also wanted to sleep right next to each other. The blush on Amity’s face began to intensify at the thought.

Luz twirled around, seeing Amity standing in the doorway.

“Amity! I’m just setting up your sleeping spot, but it’ll be a second. You should sit down!” Luz seemed to be bouncing with energy, despite the lateness of the night.

Luz gestured towards the closed chest up against the wall, to the left of where Luz usually slept. Amity still felt a bit weak, so she chose to rest and sit down. Her eyes darted around the room, looking to see where Luz spent her alone time. The witchling had been in here before Grom, but she didn’t have much time to look around. Most of the room was cluttered, with lights dangling around the ceiling. The only thing that didn’t look used was the  _ Good Witch Azura  _ poster that Luz proudly hung up on the wall. It made Amity smile. Her eyes wandered back down toward Luz, who was fiddling with the blankets on the floor. There were… a lot of blankets.

“Are you sure I really need that many blankets?” Amity asked, raising a tired eyebrow.

Luz looked up, a face filled with exasperation on it.

“Excuse me! I am NOT going to let you sleep on this hardwood floor! It’s not comfortable, and you will be soft and comfortable tonight as you would in your own bed! That or may Azura strike me down!” Luz’s dramatic tone filled the room.

Luz put her hand to her chest, looking dramatically to the Azura poster on the wall. Amity couldn’t help but giggle a little. She was acting silly again. Only just now, though, did she realize how weirdly level headed and quiet Luz had been acting prior. Amity had needed it at the time, but she was glad to see Luz with more energy like normal.

* * *

After a few more minutes of bed prep, Luz stood up and looked proudly at her creation. She hoped it would meet Amity’s expectations, allowing her to have a good night of rest. Luz knew that the couch would probably be more comfortable, but she was too weary to let Amity be alone. She could only wonder what nightmares or problems the witch might have! Luz was not yet ready to leave her friend to her own devices. However, she also had to admit… the idea of sleeping next to Amity’s side made butterflies dance in her stomach.

Turning around, Luz was face to face with Amity, who had her head cupped in her hands, as she stared right back at Luz, a smile on her face. The sudden realization of pure eye contact caused Amity to shoot up from her relaxed position and immediately break that eye contact and down to the bed that Luz had made.

“I have to admit Luz, that looks more comfortable than I expected.” Amity said, smiling gently.

“You know what they say! The best deserves the best!” Luz smiled. 

Luz made a gesture for Amity to get into the pile of blankets.

“Go ahead, m’lady.” Luz said, a smug look on her face, as she pretended to tip a hat. 

Amity, once more, let out a tired giggle. Her head looked down at the nest of blankets, and it seemed even more comfortable than her own bed.

* * *

Amity let out a sigh, as she slipped into the mess of blankets that Luz had prepared. For whatever reason, the textures of the blanket felt perfect. In all honesty, she couldn’t believe how nice they felt on her legs as she made herself comfortable. All of this was nice. To think that an hour ago, she was alone, covered in abomination goop, on the forest floor crying her eyes out. 

Her thought process was interrupted once more, as Luz aggressively wedged herself into her sleeping bag. The human was so close that Amity could feel her body against her. It didn’t take long for Amity’s cheek to start heating up again.

Once Luz was situated in her sleeping bag, she flipped around to face Amity, whose face turned as red as a tomato. Their faces were mere inches apart, and Amity could only struggle to not think nor look at Luz’s lips or wonder how soft they might be.

Amity inhaled sharply at the thought, burying her face deep into the pillow she was laying on. She tried her best to hide her beet red face, hoping that would stop her from staring too much. She felt Luz sit up slightly.

“Hey Amity, are you feeling okay?” Luz asked, concern obvious in her voice. 

Amity wasn’t sure how to respond. She felt okay. In fact, she felt very okay. But she didn’t want Luz to know just how much of a fuss the butterflies in her stomach were making over being so close to her.

Before Amity could even respond, she felt Luz sit up and shuffle even closer. Out of curiosity, Amity looked up to see a pair of large eyes looking down at her, filled with care that Amity wasn’t used to. 

“Do you want me to try something?” Luz said, innocently cocking her head a bit.

Amity’s heart began to race, nearly pounding out of her chest. What was about o happen? What was Luz about to do?! Luz waited, before Amity finally nodded her head.

Luz leaned up against the wall behind them while shuffling the pillow and blankets around slightly.

“Come here.” Luz said, patting her lap. 

Amity thought she was about to die. Her lap? Luz wanted her to SIT ON HER LAP!? Amity’s mind was racing far faster than she ever expected it to.

She maneuvered herself toward Luz, awkwardly trying to figure out how she was meant to sit on the human. The only time she had ever sat on anyone’s lap was when she was a literal baby. Luz noticed Amity’s inner struggle, before letting out a quiet, yet somehow still loud, giggle. 

“Wrap your legs around me, Amity.” Luz said, calm and collected, while Amity’s mind was beginning to fry.

Nervously, Amity did so, making sure her face wasn’t as close to Luz’s as it was prior. Awkwardly, she sat there, her legs wrapped around Luz while waiting for some sort of explanation. 

Luz looked to the side, a slight nervousness in her face. Was she just as flustered as Amity was? She shook her head at that thought, before she noticed Luz patting her shoulder. 

“Lay your head here, okay?” Luz said, gentle in her voice.

Luz’s voice was soft. So soft that it was like the first thing Amity had ever heard. The fear and nervousness that mity had felt being this close to her crush began to fade away, just as she laid her head into Luz’s shoulder. Taking in the softness of her otter pajamas, she took a deep inhale. Luz smelled like heaven. 

Luz lifted her arms gently, pulling Amity close with one arm and placing the other in the witch’s green hair. 

“Back home, whenever I got upset, my mom would be there. She was always there for me. It didn’t matter if it was because I wasn’t feeling good or if I just needed a nice big hug. She was there. Like after a rough day at school, when I couldn’t make myself sleep, I would sneak into her room and she would hold me… Just like this to calm me down.”

There was a hint of sadness in her voice as she spoke about her mom. Did Luz miss the human realm? Did she miss her mom? Amity felt like a knife of sadness was twisting in her heart. Of course Luz did. That was her home. That was where Luz belonged...

Before Amity could even think to dwell further on the thought of Luz leaving the Boiling Isles forever, Luz’s hand began to move. Her fingers moved around Amity’s scalp in a way that sent shivers down her spine, followed by waves of relaxation. It was all so pleasant, that she couldn’t help but begin to melt into Luz, just as the human to quietly sing.

Luz sang in words that Amity did not understand. She knew that humans had a multitude of different languages, but this was the first time she had heard another one. Luz’s voice was far from that of a trained singer, but it was still nice. It was soft, smooth like butter that touched her in ways that not even the highest level of bard could ever do. It was heaven. 

Amity found it hard to believe the level of care that Luz was showing her right now. She couldn’t process the idea of Luz Noceda, her crush, was holding her in such a way while also singing to her. Luz was really something special. She was full of energy, love, excitement and Amity was lucky enough to be receiving this show of affection. 

Amity’s mind began to wonder about Luz’s mother. What a woman. If it’s what Luz said, her mother must have been the most caring and loving mother out there, unlike her own mother. Amity could never imagine her mother treating her like this. She hadn’t been held since she was a baby, and she couldn’t comprehend the concept of a parent showing this level of affection to their child.

The last time Amity had confided in her mother about her feelings, she was nine years old. Her mother had given her a diary and told her that it was a very special place where your emotions go. She had warned little Amity that emotions were meant to stay in the book only. If they didn’t, bad things would happen. Now? Amity was beginning to doubt those words.

If she hadn’t been found by Luz, she wouldn’t be here right now. She wouldn’t have been carried to the Owl House and been cleaned up so nicely… She wouldn’t be here right now. In Luz’s arms. Listening to her sing. Feeling her fingers against her scalp. Being told, and knowing, that everything right now? It was okay.

Amity couldn’t help it as she started to cry. She didn’t even have a moment to think about anything before she let out a quiet sob, feeling her tears escape her eyes and onto Luz’s shoulder. On any other day, she would have gotten up and ran away so no one could see her. But today? With Luz? She didn’t feel afraid.

* * *

Luz finished her song, making sure to keep Amity held tight, before she noticed the witchling cry. She didn’t know why, but she felt so warm and happy as Amity hugged tightly and sobbed out her emotions. These sobs felt much different than the ones from the woods. Rather, they sounded like a release, and Luz felt proud that Amity was brave enough to let them out.

After the sobbing subsided, Luz gently began to lift Amity’s head up from her shoulder. Amity took the hint and looked back at Luz. Her eyes were puffy, wet, and shining. Yet, there was a smile on her face. A smile that shot through Luz like an arrow through her heart. Luz couldn’t help but grab the witch’s face and look her dead in the eyes.

“Amity Blight.” Luz began. “I need you to promise me that the next time something like this happens? That the next time you feel like you need to cry or to scream or to just be sad… That you’ll come here to me, okay?”

Luz felt tears beginning to well up in the corners of her eyes, as she looked at the smiling, but still tear covered witch. Amity nodded, her face glowing like Luz had never seen in Amity before. It was a glow that surpassed any kind of wall Amity could have put up.

“You look beautiful.”

Luz couldn’t help it.

* * *

Being called beautiful was the last thing Amity had ever expected. She was covered in tears and snot, her hair still wet, down, and ratty as ever. But it had happened. Luz called her beautiful. And Amity? She had never felt more loved and cared for.

The two girls made their way back into their nests for sleeping, but only after about two more minutes of hugging. Amity had nearly fallen asleep on Luz, but managed to get up before turning Luz into her mattress for the night. The pillows and blankets were just as comfy as they were the first time. And this time, when Luz laid her head next to Amity’s, she smiled, looking into Luz’s eyes for a moment, before closing her eyes. She was finally ready to fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter of this story. Although, we hope you stick around because this is only the first entry in this AU. As always the image in the chapter was drawn by Pinkfluffylion! And the first draft was written by her as well. We hope you all enjoyed this story, because we had a great time making it. Stick around for more entries that will be coming soon!


End file.
